The invention relates to a window regulator assembly of a motor vehicle.
Such motor vehicle window regulator assembly comprises a carrier and a guiding device arranged on the carrier for guiding a flexible traction means, for example in the form of a cable, via which an adjusting moment produced on a window regulator drive (adjustment drive) or an adjusting force connected therewith can be transmitted to a window pane to be adjusted. The guiding device for example can be formed by deflection means and one or more guide rail(s) by means of which the flexible traction means is guided in an adjustment portion along the adjustment direction of the window pane to be adjusted. The carrier on which the guiding device is accommodated can be a module carrier which together with functional components premounted thereon, such as the components of a window regulator assembly, is incorporated into a motor vehicle door.
To the flexible traction means of the window regulator assembly guided by means of the guiding device at least one driver is fixed, via which the window pane to be adjusted is connected with the flexible traction means. The driver is disposed e.g. on an adjustment portion of the flexible traction means, which extends along a guide rail extending in an adjustment direction, and longitudinally movably engages into the guide rail, whereby the driver (and hence also the adjustment portion of the flexible traction means and the window pane to be adjusted) is guided along the guide rail. When a force is introduced into the flexible traction means (by an associated adjustment drive), the window pane thereby is adjusted by the driver along a longitudinally extended flat adjustment path which is defined by the guidance of the driver and the flexible traction means by means of the guiding device.
When shifted along the adjustment path, the driver and the window pane to be adjusted move on an adjustment surface which thus is specified (defined) by the adjustment path.
To be able to guide the flexible traction means, which proceeds from the adjustment drive, in a targeted way along one or more guide rails of the guiding device, deflection means are provided. In the present case, at least one deflection element is mounted on a socket of the window regulator assembly such that by a swivel movement the deflection element can be transferred from a mounting position into its proper functional position on the socket, with the flexible traction means being tightened at the same time. In its functional position the deflection element then is kept stationary, so that it does not return into the mounting position.
Such a device is known from EP 1 243 733, wherein the pivot axis of the deflection element extends vertically to the adjustment plane of the window pane to be adjusted, i.e. vertically to a plane along which the window pane moves during an adjustment operation in an adjustment direction. In the known arrangement, the cable forces acting on the deflection element have the tendency to bring the deflection element out of its functional position into the mounting position. The known solution therefore is suitable for the series production only to a limited extent.